


you give me strength to hold on

by likeuwuahh



Series: coms [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, more like on the spot girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: mina gets stuck at another one of her brother's stupid company events. she's busy minding her business when there's a hand on her arm and all of a sudden she has a girlfriend





	you give me strength to hold on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dubfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubfu/gifts).

> \- unedited
> 
> com for becca~

Mina walks into the event wearing a frown on her face. She glances around the crowd, unable to spot anyone she recognises in the slightest. With a resigned sigh, she lifts a glass of champagne from a nearby tray a waiter is holding before moving off to the side of the venue. If there’s one thing she hates in life, it’s being made to attend these events because of her brother’s connections to their company. Mina attempts to keep herself entertained with the glass in her hand, twirling the liquid as she stares at the attendees from the rim of her glass.

Her brother is standing at the front of the crowd, surrounded by the sleazy men who would drop to their knees for his attention. After all, if one of the richest men stands before you, what else would you rather be doing? Mina snickers as a trio of girls made their presence known by leaning against him. If her brother enjoyed being in the company of such people, it didn’t really surprise her.

Preferring _not _to think about her brother and dampen her mood, Mina places her empty flute onto a tray, swapping for a full one. She lets her mind wander over a possibility of sneaking out of this place instead; the lack of entertainment isn’t really startling. However, just as she contemplates taking the exit by the kitchen, there’s a hand on her arm. Mina’s first reaction is a flinch, no one knows her well enough to lay a hand on her. The person withdraws their arm as soon as they notice Mina’s reaction, taking a step back.

There’s a sense of surprise when Mina turns to the stranger. It’s not a man, like she expects from the previous events she attends. Instead, it’s a beautiful woman; she catches Mina off-guard. She looks awfully embarrassed and Mina assumes it’s because of her reaction earlier. She’s avoiding eye contact and looking everywhere else but at her. Mina smiles at the sight.

“I’m sorry, can I help you?” Mina decides to take a gentle approach, seeking her attention.

The woman lifts her head up so fast, Mina hadn’t thought it’s possible. She rubs the back of her nape and finally looks towards Mina. Her eyes are filled with tenderness and a touch of curiosity and perhaps, desperation? It’s definitely nothing Mina has ever seen in anyone else’s eyes.

There’s a man that’s walking towards them now too, Mina notes. The woman beside her tenses up as she looks his way, a reflex, before turning to Mina again.

“This might sound incredibly crazy, but could you possibly be my girlfriend for a few minutes?” The woman suggests. “Maybe, hold my hand or waist or something?”

“What?” Mina is flabbergasted. What is she meant to do?

She doesn’t have a lot of time to react, however. Her arm is tugged around this person’s waist and she’s pulled close. What Mina can sense is that it’s got to do with that man walking their way.

“Is it the man? Is he bothering you?” Mina whispers.

She receives a meek nod as an answer and it’s enough for Mina’s rage to build up. The men at these events are always the same; they can’t take no for an answer. As the man nears them, Mina rolls her eyes. Of course, it has to be him bothering the women in this event. She refers to him as Mr Douche.

Mina holds on, trying to play her part as a girlfriend, hoping she’s doing the right thing. She feels the woman beside her start to shake a little bit. Mina kisses the top of her head and tightens her arms around her.

“Sana? What are you doing here? Let’s go back to our table.” Mr Douche tries to reach out for the woman.

“Honey, is there a reason he’s calling you to his table?” Mina turns to her girlfriend, pulling her back to prevent the guy from taking a hold of her.

“He keeps following me around honey.” Her voice surprises Mina. It’s the first time she’s heard her properly in the past ten minutes. Her cheeks turn red, slightly.

Mina lets her hand fall against her side, choosing to intertwine her hand with Sana’s. She looks the man in front of her and shoots an icy glare his way. He gulps, visibly shaken by Mina’s overpowering presence.

“Jay, I’ve been hearing a lot of incidents about your actions at every event we hold. My brother is nice enough to let you in here. You’re aware that I can pass this information to him, and he’ll never let you take a single step inside one of these parties. If I find that you’re harassing anyone else, I’ll make sure to end this happy trip of yours. Apologise to my girlfriend.” Mina’s anger is clearly evident as she seethes because of Mr Douche.

“I – I’m sorry Sana. I had no idea you were dating Miss Myoui.” Jay scrambles to apologise, bowing too many times for either of them to count. “I’ll see myself out for the evening. I’m sorry Miss Myoui.”

When he exits, Mina feels safe enough to lead Sana away from where they’re standing. She rests her palm against Sana’s back, guiding her to a table further back compared to where most of the people had been crowded. She notices Sana shudder again and she slips off her own jacket, resting it on Sana’s shoulders.

There’s a few moments of silence when they sit down opposite each other. Neither of them know what to say after that entire set up. Mina is busy twiddling her thumbs and playing with the sequins of her dress. She doesn’t realise that Sana has moved closer to the chair beside her until she spots the cream dress by her side.

“Are you okay now?” Mina’s worry is still evident in her tone. She’s glad Sana sought her out in the crowd of people, but still unsure why she chose Mina out of all people. She’s sure she probably looked like one of the least approachable people in the entire venue.

Sana nods, a soft smile gracing her lips. Mina lets out a sigh of relief, glad that Mr Douche had no effect on her any longer.

“Thank you. I’m really grateful that you saved me back there. I’m Minatozaki Sana.” Sana introduces herself, offering her hand to Mina to shake. “It seems like you Myouis make your place known when needed.”

Mina tilts her head, observing Sana as she slides her hand into Sana’s (too soft; she didn’t have a chance to take Sana in her entirety earlier).

Her surname is _oddly_ familiar yet she can’t put her finger on _why_. And the comment about her surname is making her more curious.

“Minatozaki…” Mina murmurs to herself, still holding onto Sana’s hand.

“I’m your brother’s secretary.” Sana giggles, answering Mina’s question. Mina blushes in embarrassment; damn her memory.

Their intertwined hands rest on Mina’s lap, neither of them really wanting to let go.

“I didn’t realise, I’m so sorry. He always refers to you as Minatozaki.” Mina apologises sincerely. “And, I didn’t really save you. I’ve always wanted to get rid of Jay. You gave me that power, so _thank you._”

Sana giggles again – Mina thinks it’s beautiful, warms her heart and makes her smile too.

“Oh, that’s the first time you’ve smiled all night.” Sana points out.

“What? Were you watching me the entire time, Sana?” Mina gasps, turning the tables around.

She basks in the glory of making Sana blush, the redness adorning her cheek and making her look gorgeous.

“I never said I was watching you the _whole_ time. Just… more than usual. I was about to join you when Jay joined me instead and kept bothering me. He left me for a moment and I grabbed the chance and ran to you to escape.” Sana explained.

Mina chuckles when Sana sulks beside her, not liking being teased so much by her boss’ sister.

“So, what do I get for being your saviour?” Mina leans forward a little, corner of her lips tilting up when she hears Sana gasp.

Sana squints at her, because moments ago, hadn’t Mina said she didn’t save her? “Nothing, since you said you didn’t save me.”

“But _you_ believe I saved you, right?” Mina teases. She watches as Sana scrambles to form a response. “I’m just joking, I promise. Though, I think there’s something I do want.”

“And what’s that?” Sana raises her eyebrows.

“Can I at least drop you home? And maybe I can take you out for a cup of coffee sometime this week? I did say that you helped me get rid of Jay. Does it sound like a good deal to you?” Mina offers, unconsciously brushing her thumb across the span of Sana’s hand.

“Let me think about it.” Sana replies with a straight face.

Mina is about to pout, not expecting that as the answer. Sana squeezes her hand though and she looks up, seeing her sport a cheeky grin. How had Mina fallen for that one?

“If you add in breakfast, I might just say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
